You Jump, I Jump
by Ana-NotthePrincess
Summary: One-Shot. From a Tumblr prompt: Castle and Beckett are on a rooftop and there is no way out and they have to jump off into the sea. They hold each other and jump/fall off. Maybe one could end up unconscious and the other has to do CPR.


**I'm not trying to be a writer. Just a girl having fun with the Caskettines around. Enjoy**

* * *

Beckett had been pressing her accelerator for over fifteen minutes now. She and Castle were in the middle of a murder investigation when the suspect ran away from one of the police officers, stealing his car and gun after.

The only problem was that they had been sent as investigators to another town outside Boston, well, at least Beckett had been. Castle just followed her along. If this was New York, she would have known how to distract the suspect into a closed alley and arrest him; but now, the tables had turned and Beckett and Castle found themselves being chased into an abyss.

- "Castle, get out of the car." - She told him as they heard the gunshots of the suspect getting closer.

- "What are we going to do?" - He asked with terror in his face.

- "Surely not go back." - She said, eyes and mind wandering in a plan.

Castle saw the sea lying below and the angry tide meeting the rocks. 'The temperature of the water couldn't be above 40 degrees.' - He thought. In the distance, Kate heard the police sirens of their suspect. He might have turned them on to avoid being stopped by cops.

- "Kate?" - Castle asked, hopeless, and looked right into her fearful eyes.

- "Castle we have to jump. Do you know how to swim?" - She asked, but met his terrifying look. He didn't. - "You have a house on the beach. How can you not know how to swim?!"

- "I was raised by a theatre icon, and I never had a dad to take me to the beach." - He made extravagant signs with his hands, and proceeded to scream: - "I was a city boy!"

Kate rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening now. She got rid of her shoes and saw Castle do the same.

- "Well, we have to jump." - She demanded and offered her hand. - "When you touch the water, the current is going to pull you away from me so you have to fight it. It's going to be hard, but you cannot lose my hand. Do you understand!?

Castle felt her screaming all these things, but he only heard the loud waves breaking on the rocks at the bottom, along with the wind and birds. He also heard the police car coming so he took her hand and laced their fingers together, pressing hard against her palm.

- "You jump, I jump, right?" - He said and faked a smile that ended up making him look more nervous.

- "Yeah.." - She said, feeling a knot in her throat. - "Just don't let go of my hand.

- "After 3." - He said, and dragged Kate by the hand a couple of steps to meet the edge with their feet.

After three, Castle and Beckett jumped into the water. The last thing they heard was the sound of police sirens and multiple gunshots.

When Castle hit the water, he didn't expect the amount of pressure that suddenly rushed towards his body. The water rocked him back and forth until he forgot where was North and where was South. Castle tried to move his feet, but it was useless. The water kept pushing him towards an end he could not see. After seconds in this nightmare, Castle hopelessly moved his hands to grasp something; as soon as he did, his face hit the rocks and Castle blacked out.

* * *

In the other hand, Kate took off her jacket to free herself from the weight on her body. She noticed Castle was not holding her hand anymore and panicked. She tried to think for a moment, the current was heading south, so it had to have dragged Castle with it. She swam with as much carefulness as the angry sea allowed her until she saw him. His hand clutched one of the rocks while his whole body was object of the tide.

Kate swam towards him and freed his hand from the rock, pushed his body against her, and pulled him by his torso until they reached surface.

When they did, Kate immediately searched around for the nearest coast. She saw they hadn't moved very much from the cliff, and noticed an old bridge about a-hundred-feet or so away. Taking advantage of her swimming classes on the academy, Kate turned around and placed Castle on top of her. Then, she laced one hand through his chest and arm, and swam backwards with the support of the other one.

As soon as they reached the sand, Kate noticed Castle's red face and the blood running down his temple. She positioned him with his back on the sand and straddled his hips, crossed her hands on top of his chest and gave four strong pumps. Then, she closed his nose with the tip of her fingers and opened his mouth with the other. Softly, she pressed her lips against Castle's, feeling the saltness from the sea and his own personal flavor that she had had the opportunity to feel about a year earlier. She pumped again, and continued to do CPR on her partner five more times.

- "C'mon Castle!" - She pleaded over and over until he responded with a strong cough. Castle sat down with Kate still on his lap and spat the water in his lungs over the sand before lying down again.

Kate grinned and took his bloodied cheek on her hand.

- "Thank God you're okay" - She laughed and softly ran her thumb throw his cheek. - "Can you breath now?" - She asked.

- "Yeah..." - He managed to answer, but the cough overtook him. " My head..."

Kate figured his head injury had started to burn from the salt of the sea, so she tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and pressed it against his bleeding temple.

- "It's fine." - She reassured him and leaned down on his body to get a firm hold on his face. - "I think we lost him, huh?"

- "I want to get up." - Castle said and tried to sit down, pressing one of his hands on Kate's lower back for support. - "Why are you on my lap?" - He asked.

Kate looked at the closeness of their bodies and felt his breath right on her nose. - "I uh... I was just..."

- "And why do I state lipstick on my lips?" - Castle ran his tongue through his bottom lip and looked at her with surprise - "Detective Beckett.." - He grinned: - "Did you kiss me good-bye?"

Kate felt her face boil up with heat and her ears turned red. - "I was just trying to do CPR on you."

- "That you were." - He mocked.

- "It was strictly professional, and I would have done it for anyone in such circumstances." - She defended herself, but couldn't stop the red that came to her cheeks every time he looked into her eyes with his childish grin.

- "Yeah.. strictly professional." - He spoke and ran his eyes through her white shirt, almost pressed against his chest and completely transparent because of the water. He saw Kate put a hand of separation between them and lower down her chin, but his hand pressed her hips harder into his and her face came nose to nose with his. - "Would you also sit in_ anyone's_ lap, stroke _their_ face, and allow _them_ to place a hand on your butt?" - He breathed out.

Kate felt somehow offended at the way he looked at her, making her feel sensible and naked. She didn't wait for him to roam his eyes all over her body again, no. She softly slapped one of his arms and got up.

- "Wait!" - Rick called when he saw her walk away from the beach. - "Wait! Kate, I need help getting up."

* * *

**Admire those who write for pleasure and not money. Review? **


End file.
